De impresión a sentimiento
by Rosirinoa
Summary: ¿Cómo habrán sido las primeras impresiones de Levi sobre Petra? la imagen que él tenía respecto a la soldado fue cambiando con el paso del tiempo y después de que se formara el Escuadrón de Operaciones especiales, su percepción no volvería a ser igual; comenzaría a ver a Petra de una manera distinta e inesperada.
1. La primera impresión

_**Hola a todos. Gracias por leer esta historia, espero que les guste. Traté de atenerme lo más que pude a la línea argumental del anime/manga, pero hay ciertos lapsos de tiempo que son un poco ambiguos o no hay información disponible, pero de cualquier modo procuraré que sea lo más congruente posible.**_

_**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o jitomatazo es bienvenido. ¡Disfruten!**_

_**De impresión a sentimiento.**_

Eran finales del año 845. Algunos meses habían pasado desde que la muralla María cayó y la población luchaba por reorganizarse; era un momento crucial para los soldados porque ellos debían encargarse de mantener a la población segura, o al menos hacerlos sentirse seguros. Era la época del año cuando los alumnos de la academia militar se graduaban y tenían que decidir a qué rama de la milicia se unirían para seguir con su carrera.

Ese día, el contingente de la Legión de Reconocimiento visitó las instalaciones de la academia militar con el fin de persuadir a los cadetes para unirse a la legión de reconocimiento. Ese año, un gran número de estudiantes desertó y muchos otros eran parte de las bajas reportadas durante el incidente de hacía unos meses; lo ánimos no eran los mejores para nadie, pero la vida debía seguir y más que nunca, se necesitaban soldados para combatir a los titanes.

Desde el mediodía, Erwin, Hanji, Levi y Mike llegaron a la academia, donde se reunirían con los demás representantes de la milicia y comerían juntos, como lo acostumbraban hacer todos los años y por la tarde comenzaría la presentación de las Tropas Estacionarias y la Legión. Como todos los años, los resultados eran bastante predecibles: los primero lugares irían a la Policía Militar, un puñado de cadetes iría a la Legión y los demás con los Garrison.

-Esto es una maldita pérdida de tiempo –dijo un soldado de cabello negro y mal encarado justo al bajar del carruaje que los había llevado hasta allí.

-No lo es, Levi. Desde hace 10 años vengo a convencer a un puñado de los más valerosos soldados de la humanidad y en ninguna ocasión los resultados me han decepcionado. Lo importante no son los números y tú los sabes muy bien –Erwin Smith parecía serio mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la academia, seguido por los demás.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando Erwin habló ante mi generación… fue un discurso tan apasionado que no dudé ni un minuto en unirme a la Legión –Hanji sonreía.

-Tsch… -Levi siguió caminando mientras Mike parecía oler algo a su alrededor.

-Creo que los de la Policía Militar ya están aquí.

-Bien, entonces iré a saludar a su comandante. Sugiero que ustedes se instalen mientras yo me ocupo de las formalidades. Los espero en dos horas en el comedor ¿entendido? –todos asintieron y cada quien tomó su propio camino.

Era la primera ocasión que Levi los acompañaba a ese tipo de cosas y no había sido precisamente por decisión propia, pero desobedecer las órdenes de Erwin era algo fuera de discusión, así que caminó hacia donde se quedarían esa noche, siguiendo a Mike, quien parecía conocer bien el lugar. Ninguno de los dos habló mucho durante el trayecto y cuando por fin llegaron a sus cuartos, Levi examinó el lugar con mucho escrutinio, buscando el menor indicio de suciedad que le impidiera dormir por la noche.

-Nada mal… -dijo para sí al ver que el lugar estaba en perfectas condiciones y, para variar, ni una pisca de polvo se asomaba por ningún lado.

Tenía mucho tiempo libre antes de la dichosa comida protocolaria, así que decidió abrir la ventana y recargarse en el marco para distraerse un poco. El patio del lugar estaba ocupado por los cadetes, que parecían disfrutar de sus últimas horas de libertad antes de unirse a su división correspondiente. A Levi le parecía curioso y a la vez molesta la forma en que los adolescentes se relacionaban entre ellos; los chicos demasiado torpes para acercarse a las chicas, ellas demasiado ingenuas para darse cuenta de sus intenciones y muchos otros alardeando sobre sus habilidades. Nunca le habían agradado esos escuincles mocosos.

De repente, una chica llamó su atención. A simple vista no tenía nada en particular que la distinguiera de las demás; era una jovencita de estatura corta, probablemente más bajita que él, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos expresivos. La observó por unos minutos, tratando de encontrar lo que la diferenciaba de los demás, ese algo que le había hecho fijarse en ella, pero no pudo determinar qué era. Después se recostó en la cama para descansar un poco después del largo viaje desde el cuartel.

Sin darse cuenta, sus párpados se sintieron cada vez más pesados y se quedó dormido, sólo para despertar por el sonido de unos golpes en su puerta. De inmediato volteó a ver el reloj e la mesita de noche y exclamó.

-¡Mierda, me quedé dormido! –se apresuró a abrir la puerta; de seguro era Hanji yendo personalmente a arrastrarlo a esa estúpida comida protocolaria- ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? -pero ¡vaya sorpresa! Era esa chica que había visto en el patio.

-¡Capitán! Yo… -claramente se había sorprendido con las palabras de Levi.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Señor! –saludó formalmente- Soy Petra Ral. El Comandante me mandó a buscarlo, dice que…

-Sí, ya sé. Es tarde –pasó junto a la chica y cerró la puerta tras él, caminando hacia la planta baja para buscar el comedor.

-Eh… señor, me pregunto si el cuarto fue de su agrado –la voz de la chica se escuchó detrás de él.

-Bastante decente, para variar –Levi siguió caminando y Petra lo alcanzó.

-Me alegro. Recibimos la encomienda de limpiar los cuartos para los contingentes militares y a mí me tocó limpiar el cuarto que usted está ocupando –sonrió ampliamente y Levi se sorprendió porque no esperaba que un cadete pudiera hacer un trabajo de limpieza tan decente, aunque no hizo comentario alguno. Caminaron juntos hacia el comedor; incluso si Levi no hubiese querido que lo acompañara, no conocía el camino así que Petra se dio a la tarea de guiarlo.

No hablaron mucho durante la pequeña caminata. Levi no solía hacer conversación innecesaria y mucho menos con extraños, cosa que la chica pareció comprender de inmediato, así que se limitaron a caminar. Por dentro, el Capitán agradeció que la chica no lo atosigara con preguntas y comentarios que buscaran romper el hielo, mientras que para ella, era curiosa la manera en que se comportaba: un hombre serio y reservado, pero que a la vez no se limitaba para expresar sus ideas, sin que le importara lo que opinaban los demás. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, y ese algo tenía que ver con sus habilidades y las expectativas que tenía sobre él. En cuanto llegaron a su destino, en medio de un tumulto de militares de altos rangos, ella se despidió de manera cortés.

-Llegamos –sonrió y lo miró amistosamente- ahora debo retirarme. Que tenga buena tarde –se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al patio, donde la esperaban sus compañeros. Levi la siguió con la mirada y luego entró al comedor para buscar a Erwin o Hanji y terminar con esa aburrida comida.

Durante la presentación de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Mike, Hanji y Levi permanecieron al lado de Erwin para apoyarlo durante su discurso mientras los cadetes escuchaban con atención. Algunos parecían tener mucho interés, otros temor y a otros cuantos no les importaba, pero entre la multitud, el Capitán pudo distinguir a Petra, quien estaba disciplinadamente poniendo atención a todo lo que el Comandante decía. Ella tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y fue entonces que Levi por fin entendió que esa chispa de alegría y determinación en su actitud fue lo que le llamó la atención de la soldado; una imagen que nunca olvidaría y aunque en el momento no dio más importancia de la necesaria, siempre tendría presente esa primera impresión que Petra dejó en él: fuerte y memorable.


	2. La segunda impresión

Levi detestaba a las personas que se sentían más que los demás, aunque en realidad lo que odiaba era que se lo echaran en cara sin motivo; paso muchos años con miles de personas haciéndolo menos por ser un ladrón de la ciudad subterránea. Lo llamaban diferentes maneras, usualmente peyorativas, en especial cuando trabajaba para esos estúpidos nobles buenos para nada y el hecho de que éstos se sintieran más que él, le parecía vomitivo.

Pero la milicia era diferente. Había rangos, puestos que los soldados se habían ganado por sus habilidades y méritos, sin importar su procedencia. Y eso no le desagradaba para nada. Muy rápido se acostumbró a que le dijeran "Capitán" y el título no le desagradaba para nada. Era raro que alguien de menor rango o un subordinado suyo no lo llamara así. Se había ganado el respeto de las tropas e incluso varios parecían temerle y admirarlo. Una mezcla curiosa que por dentro disfrutaba.

Por eso, la próxima impresión que tuvo sobre Petra se le quedó grabada. Fue dos días después se la graduación de los cadetes militares. Los nuevos reclutas acababan de llegar al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Eran en total quince chicos y chicas, a los que Levi no les prestó la menor atención y en cuanto llegó se encerró en su oficina para hacer el papeleo pendiente.

Formularios, informes y reportes. Los odiaba, pero la idea de estar a cargo de los nuevos reclutas le parecía peor, así que no salió de su oficina hasta el atardecer, cuando casi todos los soldados estaban en sus cuartos y podía ocuparse de acicalar a su caballo de manera tranquila sin que otros lo molestaran. O por lo menos eso esperó.

-Hola ¿de casualidad no ha visto un pañuelo? –se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina y cantarina cerca de él, aunque su expresión no cambió ni volteó a verla.

-¿Qué rayos debería hacer un estúpido pañuelo en los establos? –siguió cepillando a su caballo.

-¡No es…! –el tono de la chica no fue rudo, pero sin duda mandaba alguna advertencia, haciendo que Levi volteara. La mocosa no sólo parecía ignorar las jerarquías del ejército, sino que le hablaba sin mayor reserva, pensó el Capitán, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era se quedó callado y ella aprovechó para seguir hablando- Quiero decir… quisiera recuperarlo y parece que lo tiré esta tarde por aquí cerca cuando bien a dejar a mi caballo.

-Soldado Ral…- hizo una pausa para voltearse por completo y mirarla frente a frente- no debo recodarle que debe que tener más cuidado por sus posesiones ¿o sí? –ella bajó la mirada- Tsch… lo que sea… no, no he visto ningún pañuelo, pero la oficina administrativa se encarga de esas cosas. Deberías preguntar ahí.

-Entiendo. Gracias –la expresión de la chica cambió. Ahora se veía un poco decaída y preocupada. Levi pensó que tal vez el dichoso pañuelo no era de ella; tal vez era prestado o algo así.

-¿Cómo es?

-¿Eh? –volteó a mirarlo tras esa pregunta. Era evidente que no esperó que le pusiera mayor interés al asunto- ¡oh! Era un pañuelo blanco con unas pequeñas rosas bordadas en el lado derecho.

-Estaré al pendiente, por si encuentro algo así –dijo con un tono monótono y sin emoción.

-¡Muchas gracias, Capitán! –la chica sonrió como la primera vez que la vio y después salió de los establos.

Levi se quedó pensando por un instante en la actitud de la chica. Era justo como la recordaba, pero también pudo ver otra faceta de ella que no se imaginaba. Sin duda eran algo más que una chica alegre y entusiasta. Sin reparar más en ello siguió ocupándose de su caballo y algunos otros pendientes que tenía fuera de su oficina.

Al otro día debía encargarse de supervisar el entrenamiento de un escuadrón cuyo líder estaba en la enfermería. Una tarea fácil para él, ya que sólo consistía en poner una serie de ejercicios con el 3DMG, calificarlo y dar un reporte al Comandante. Para los soldados fue una historia diferente; les costaba trabajo seguirle el paso al Capitán. Después de todo, era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Cuando terminaron el entrenamiento, los soldados se refrescaron un poco y descansaron. Levi optó por hacerlo alejado del grupo, que al ver eso se relajaron. Sin duda la presencia del Capitán daba un poco de tensión al ambiente, así que aprovecharon para bromeaban entre ellos y platicar, aunque hubo algo que llamó la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Te mostré lo que encontré ayer? –dijo uno de los soldados- mira –sacó algo de su bolsillo.

-Es muy bonito, además huele a flores.

-Ya sé, creo que se lo regalaré a mi novia cuando la vea.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Lo encontré afuera de los establos, cerca del pozo. Vi cuando le cayó a una de las nuevas reclutas, pero qué más da. Deberían poner más atención a lo que hacen, además es sólo un pañuelo.

-Tienes razón.

Levi pretendió que no le importaba pero una alerta sonó en la cabeza y enseguida se acercó.

-¡Hey tu! -se acercó a ellos- ¿quieres decir que viste de quién era y no lo regresaste?

-¡Capitán! Yo… no… es que…

-¡No me mientas, idiota! –lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Se veía muy amenazador y a punto de golpearlo. Considerando su pasado, no debía molestarse por una cosa insignificante como quedarse con algo ajeno; él había hecho lo mismo miles de veces y no tenía autoridad moral para reclamarle, pero algo sobre toda esa situación le parecía incorrecto, además la actitud del soldado le molestó- si viste de quién era debiste regresarlo.

-Se… señor yo…

-Dámelo. Me encargaré de que regrese con su dueño –el soldado le dio el pañuelo y Levi por fin lo soltó para agarrarlo. Encajaba a la perfección con la descripción de Petra- y en cuanto a tu castigo… -le dio un golpe al soldado, cuya nariz comenzó a sangrar- serás reportado con el Comandante.

Y entonces Levi se alejó del lugar. Tenía prisa por termina el reporte y alejarse de ese grupo de imbéciles que se hacían llamar soldados. Con una actitud así, podrían haber pasado como miembros de la Policía Militar.

Horas más tarde le entregó el reporte a Erwin y le informó sobre lo sucedido. Después caminó tranquilo por el cuartel, preguntándose dónde podría encontrar a Petra para regresarle el pañuelo. Tal vez estaría entrenando junto con los nuevos reclutas, así que decidió esperar a la hora de la cena para entregárselo. Por el momento sería mejor regresar a su oficina, hacer un poco de limpieza y tomar un baño.

Caminaba junto a las oficinas administrativas, cuando vio salir a la chica de cabello cobrizo, que parecía estar cabizbaja, incluso caminaba lento y mirando hacia el piso con aire nostálgico hasta que vio al Capitán, quien se detuvo a unos metros de ella en cuanto la vio.

-Buenas tardes Capitán.

-Veo que sí revisaste en la oficina.

-Así es, pero no encontré mi pañuelo. Creo que será mejor darlo por perdido. Eso me enseñará a tener más cuidado.

-Sin duda. La vida no es fácil y debes valorar lo que tienes. Cuidarlo.

-Lo sé. Creo que aprendí mi lección –su voz sonaba triste, pero su postura y expresión eran serias, propias del soldado que era. En ningún momento se mostró vulnerable.

-Más te vale, porque nos siempre las cosas salen bien. Los resultados de un descuido suelen ser una mierda con la que tendrás que cargar el resto de tu vida –tomó el pañuelo de un bolsillo de su chamarra- toma.

-¡Lo encontró! –en seguida los ojos de la chica se alegraron y su expresión cambió mientras agarraba el pañuelo- ¡Muchas gracias, Capitán!

El rostro de Petra cambió por completo, o al menos eso le pareció a Levi. Tal vez para otra persona la chica se veía igual, pero él pudo notar un cambio. La chispa que tenía antes se volvió a encender y parecía que nada en el mundo podría borrar su sonrisa. Incluso cuando dejo de sonreír de manera amplia, el gesto se asomaba en la comisura de su boca.

A Levi le pareció increíble. No se explicaba cómo alguien podría alegrarse tanto por un simple pañuelo; era un objeto que vendían en todas partes. Incluso él, durante su vida en la ciudad subterránea tenía un par de pañuelos. Era algo tan sencillo que podría hacer un gran cambio... Por unos instantes su expresión dejó ver lo sorprendido que estaba, pero no dijo palabra alguna al respecto. Tal vez, si sonreír no fuese tan difícil para él, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo se limitó a observar los movimientos de la chica y los gestos en su cara, que parecían decir más que mil palabras salidas de su boca.

Por su parte, Petra guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo de su blusa y con la voz más dulce que pudo hacer le dijo.

-De verdad se lo agradezco. Me alegro de que lo haya encontrado –parecía que la sonrisa nunca se borraría de su rostro

-Fue coincidencia –dijo secamente

-Aun así, me alegro de que tenga suerte. Hasta luego –volvió a sonreír y desapareció por el pasillo.

Levi hizo lo mismo y regresó a su oficina. Había pasado más de un día sin limpiar el lugar, así que de inmediato puso manos a la obra, pero su cerebro parecía regresar al gesto y la actitud de Petra. Sería algo difícil de olvidar; esa luz en su rostro después de recuperar el pañuelo y por primera vez después de muchos años, Levi sintió ganas de sonreír.

_**Notas de la autora.**_

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este fue el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, crítica o lo que sea, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	3. La tercera impresión

Año 848, el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales acaba de ser formado. El Capitán Levi dedicó varias semanas a estudiar a varios miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento para encontrar a los indicados; aquellos con potencial para ser parte de su escuadrón. Cuando Erwin le encomendó la tarea de elegir a varios soldados para formar a un grupo especial, que se encargara de las tareas más difíciles durante las expediciones y en quienes pudiera confiar plenamente para tener avances en la reconquista de la Muralla María, el Capitán tuvo una idea clara en l mente: debía encontrar a lo mejor de lo mejor dentro de la Legión. Hasta entonces nunca se consideró como un líder nato o algo por el estilo. No como Erwin, pero tras varios años en la milicia, era de esperarse que tuviera a algún grupo a su cargo. Le era fácil dirigir a los demás, pero también era consciente de lo difícil que era su personalidad para las relaciones sociales.

En distintas ocasiones, Hanji era la encargada de mediar entre sus comentarios y los demás. No era que quisiera ofender a nadie. Simplemente no le importaba, aunque prefería no meterse en conflictos, y de seguro su carácter sería un aspecto importante a la hora de escoger a los miembros de su escuadrón.

Comenzó por elegir a una persona en la que pudiera confiar plenamente. Alguien a quien le pudiera delegar responsabilidades y mantuviera el control en situaciones difíciles. A fin de cuentas, cada expedición requería algo más que la cabeza fría de cada soldado para no perder la vida. Sí, esa persona debería ser disciplinada, responsable, con actitudes para relacionarse con los demás y, sin duda, tener grandes habilidades con el 3DMG.

No tenía una cifra exacta sobre la cantidad de soldados que quería en su escuadrón y recordó las palabras de Erwin hace algunos _años "Lo importante no son los números y tú los sabes muy bien"_ Tenía razón. ¡Con un carajo! ¿Por qué siempre tenía razón? De cualquier forma, teniendo eso en mente empezó a elegir a los miembros de su escuadrón.

Primero que nada, a su segundo al mando. Necesitaba tener a alguien que pudiera dirigir al escuadrón en caso de que el no estuviera. Y para esa tarea eligió a Erd Gin, quien además de tener las características que buscaba, tenía una personalidad extrovertida que lo hacían un líder carismático fácil de seguir.

El siguiente fue Gunter Schulz. Un soldado con grandes habilidades y en general reservado. Basándose en las observaciones de Levi, era un chico que miraba las cosas con recelo. Tal vez era demasiado precavido o simplemente pensaba demasiado en las consecuencias de sus acciones y eso era justo lo que se necesitaba en el escuadrón; una persona con habilidades remarcables y que hiciera contrapeso a las decisiones operativas.

El siguiente miembro de su escuadrón fue más difícil de elegir. Había mucha gente talentosa en la Legión; debían serlo o morirían en una expedición. Levi quería a alguien que tuviera experiencia, así que eligió los expedientes de los soldados que hubiesen matado a más titanes, y entre uno de ellos estaba el de Petra Ral.

Esa jovencita; ese nombre que en varias ocasiones había sonado en su cabeza en los últimos dos años por diferentes razones. Petra había asistido al menos a siete expediciones y regresado de ellas casi ilesa, a excepción de la primera… esa fue un desastre, aunque tras años de experiencia Levi sabía que la primera expedición era la peor para todos. Si un soldado sobrevivía a su primera salida de las murallas, era muy probable que resistiera varias expediciones más, aunque los traumas e infortunios de las primeras veces permanecieran.

Sí, Petra Ral, sin duda era una magnífica opción para el escuadrón. No era la que había derrotado a más titanes en toda la legión, aunque sí destacaba de entre los demás, pero a Levi no le importaban las cifras. El potencial, las habilidades y la funcionalidad era lo importante para él y entonces recordó el comportamiento de la chica con anterioridad, así como la chispa de alegría que algún día logrón conmover su corazón y sin dudarlo la agregó a la lista que estaba elaborando.

Finalmente, decidió que quería a una persona más en su escuadrón. Alguien con muchas habilidades y ambición. De entre los diferentes nombres que tuvo en consideración, Oluo Bozzard fue el que le pareció el más adecuado. Un muchacho talentoso y ansioso por hacerse de un nombre entre los militares, aunque Levi sabía leer a las personas más allá de lo que parecían y supo muy bien que el chico, quizás por su juventud, tendía a imitar a sus superiores o las personas que admiraba, pero nunca perdía de vista sus metas y convicciones.

Estaba decidido. Un domingo a las 2 de la mañana, Levi escribió en un informe los nombres: Erd Ginn, Gunter Schultz, Petra Ral y Oluo Bozzard. El nuevo Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

Cuando recibieron la noticia, los miembros del escuadrón se alegraron mucho; no era algo de todos los días que el mismísimo Capitán Levi escogiera personalmente a un puñado de soldados para hacerlo parte de su escuadrón. En definitiva, eso significaba grandes cosas.

El primer día de entrenamiento fue, en palabras de todos los miembros, exhaustivo. Pero con el tiempo se irían acostumbrando al ritmo de trabajo que el Capitán exigía, y sus habilidades se potenciarían notablemente, además de que se acoplarían como equipo y aprenderían cosas de la personalidad de cada quien. Aparte del nivel de exigencia, pronto comenzarían a ver que la limpieza no era sólo parte de las excentricidades de su Capitán, sino algo importante en el entrenamiento; Levi creía que era más productivo que limpiaran todo el cuartel en lugar de correr vueltas por el campo o realizar ejercicios exhaustivos, aunque eso no significaba que dejaran de hacer acondicionamiento físico todos los días.

Rápidamente se hicieron de varias costumbres, como cenar juntos los viernes y discutir nuevas estrategias después de que los demás soldados se hubiesen ido a dormir. Incluso instituyeron que el último viernes de cada mes irían a la ciudad a tomar un par de cervezas y entre otras cosas, Petra era la encargada de hacer el café por la mañana y cuando anochecía, le llevaba una taza de té al Capitán, que sin falta se desvelaba haciendo papeleo en su oficina.

En una de esas ocasiones, después de las nueve de la noche, Petra llamó a la puerta de la oficina y haciendo algún comentario sin mayor relevancia dejó la taza de té sobre su escritorio, asegurándose de que el Capitán no necesitara otra cosa y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, Levi la detuvo.

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Recuerdas ese incidente del pañuelo?

-Lo recuerdo muy bien –ella se quedó de pie junto a la puerta y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Es idiota de mi parte, pero desde entonces tengo una duda… ¿qué demonios es tan especial sobre ese estúpido pañuelo? –a esas alturas, Levi estaba seguro de que su lenguaje no ofendería a la chica; nunca se ha preocupado por lo que los demás piensen sobre su lenguaje, pero algo en ella le hacía ser precavido al momento de hablar. La había visto triste en otras ocasiones y, por alguna razón detestaba esa imagen, así que procuraba no ser la razón para que ella se pusiera así.

Ella sonrió más y un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas, o al menos eso creyó Levi; también podía ser efecto de la luz de la velas en la oficina.

-Es un pañuelo muy especial para mí. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre y aunque suene infantil, cada vez que lo llevo conmigo siento que ella me acompaña. No hay expedición en que no lleve ese pañuelo conmigo.

-Oh… -una pizca de ternura apareció en los ojos azules del Capitán, pero Petra continuó hablando.

-Y creo que… -hizo una pausa antes de continuar y miró al suelo antes de encararlo otra vez- nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente por eso. Tal vez es algo tonto, pero es importante para mí…

-No lo es –la interrumpió- hay cosas que para otros son insignificantes, pero para uno son invaluables –el tono en la voz de Levi cambió y Petra se quedó en silencio.

-Así es. Entonces entiende a lo que me refiero –volvió sonreír y esa chispa en su personalidad brilló otra vez, luciendo más deslumbrante que de costumbre- es bueno saber que usted me comprende –Petra lo miró con esperanza y algo más: un brillo diferente al que siempre le había mostrado, con un poco de expectación, ternura, admiración y algo suave que Levi no supo describir, pero no le desagradó. Por el contrario, las ganas de sonreír aparecieron otra vez, justo como años atrás; igual que otras veces que había entablado conversación con Petra antes de que fuera parte de su escuadrón.

-Y es bueno saber que pienses eso, Petra –una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro- continúa siendo como eres.

-Gracias, Capitán.

Y después Petra salió de la oficina, dejando a Levi con una sensación extraña y una pequeñísima sonrisa en el rostro. La primera después de varios años y la primera de muchas ocasionadas por ella, pero eso es algo que Levi nunca esperó encontrar en ese lugar.

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Este fue el tercer capítulo. Tardé un poco en actualizar porque aún no termino el próximo capítulo y me gusta tener uno de "colchón" por cualquier cosa… en fin. Koisshi sotome y Eliza20 T_T Ustedes siempre me poyan, muchas gracias por leer también este fic. ¡Un abrazo!**_


End file.
